tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 2
ACTN: Last season on Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs, 24 campers returned for a battle for the million All Stars vs. Underdogs style. There were many twists and surprises along the way, but we made it down to the final 2, Bridgette and Sierra. In the end whoever made the merge aka the final 12 was eligible to vote for the winner and when the votes were tallied it was Bridgette who took home the million and a season victory. Now we have 28 ACTORS, yeah you heard me, actors who will be competing in new movie genre challenges. The rules of the game remain the same, but of course I have some twist twists down the road *winks*. Get ready for some new competitors, new teams, new challenges and new drama right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ALL STARS VS. UNDERDOGS 2! ''' Sign Ups (Closed) '''ALL STARS (Screaming Superstars) # Lindsay-Loenev # Dawn-Loenev # Harold-Nano # Sam-Nano # Heather-LWashingtonn # Brick-SoaringSpirits #B-Ifraid # DJ-MRace # Lightning-Sound # Jo-Sound Eliminated in The Good, The Bad and The Ugly (27th Place) # Sierra-Lucky # Zoey-Lucky # Bridgette-Dawntdrotifan # Courtney-Dawntdrotifan UNDERDOGS (Daring Directors) ' # Amy-LWashingtonn # Beardo-Usitgz # Dave-Royal 'Eliminated in The Drama Missiles Crisis (25th/26th Place) # Ella-Tikki # Jasmine-SoaringSpirits Eliminated in Alien Invasion (28th Place) # Leonard-Rosenbottom Eliminated in The Daring Redemption (24th Place) # Max-Usitgz # Rodney-Rosenbottom # Samey-Tikki # Scarlett-Ifraid # Shawn-Royal Eliminated in The Drama Missiles Crisis (25th/26th Place) # Sky-LxJ # Sugar-LxJ # Topher-MRace Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Photo Gallery AlienSet|Screaming Superstars in the Alien Set Team Players|Screaming Superstars that either got an alien egg or found my picture and contributed to the team's first challenge win! Jasmine Elimination|Chris announces Jasmine's elimination WesternSet|The Screaming Superstars dressed like cattle in the Western Set WesternSet2|Some members of the Daring Directors dressed like cowboys in the Western Set Jo Elimination|Chris announces Jo's elimination josthoughts|Jo's thoughts on her elimination Dave and Shawn|Dave and Shawn get eliminated PrisonSet.|Everyone except Sugar in the Prison Set Leonard Elimination|Leonard gets eliminated Leonard's Thoughts|Leonard's thoughts on his elimination Elimination Table Episode 1: Alien Invasion Pre Chat Chris: Lets welcome this season's contestants! ' Jo: I will compete you all out of this game. Lightning: I don't think so Jo, not if you look like that!!!! Harold: Did you know that Lightning can't be a birth name? What was your real name? Bridgette : hey look Courtney its uh ...... this place Courtney : uh weres Duncan and Gwen Lindsay: *arrives* Hi everyone! Dawn: *arrives* Another season, do i make it to the final 2 this time? Harold: Did you know that Season 4 cast has the least common names yet, not count in season 6 Lindsay: Harend, speak English please! Jo: Nerdface and fashionfreak. You are on my team right? Lindsay: *Looks to Harold and Izzy* Huh. (CONF) I don't get it. What is a fashionfeak? Hmm .. Harold: Actually, Nerdface is not an actual name and therefore I shant be named as such Dawn: Keep rest ... don't make you chakra's on work. Jo: Whatever, just so you know if I am on your team I am the leader! Lightning: Sure, *kissing his arms* B: *writes "Jo we have not decided that yet" on a piece of paper and shows it to Jo* Scarlett: Harold it's a nickname given to you for being a know it all. Harold: Yes, But I take no part in it and it will not be tolerated, Lewshana will watch this season and finally appreciate me :) '''Chris: Greetings friends! Before you begin strategizing let me tell you the teams. The Screaming Superstars are B, Brick, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Harold, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey! The Daring Directors are Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar and Topher! Some of you have never met so get aquainted and the challenge will start soon. ' Bridgette : hey Dawn Challenge 1 'Chris: Challenge time! This is an alien movie challenge. Your mission is to race to the alien movie set in order to find an alien egg. Once you get to the alien movie set you will see a number grid like this and you will pick a number that hopefully has an alien egg. Some numbers have alien eggs some don't and some have Chef's picture and 1 will have my picture. If you pick a number that has an alien egg, you get 1 point. If you pick a number that has Chef you lose a point, but if you find my picture you get 3 point bonus. Only one number has my picture, but there are multiple numbers that have alien eggs and Chef's picture. The team with the highest score will win. The team that loses will send someone home Lame-O-Sine styles. You have until 8pm EST tomorrow 10/27/13 to complete this challenge. I will show the number grid that has alien eggs and pictures of Chef and me tomorrow. It will take 5 lines to get to the alien movie set and obviously 1 line to pick a number. By the way EVERYONE MUST PICK A DIFFERENT NUMBER. There are 28 numbers that's 1 for each of you. Now move it actors! Grid_1.jpg Grid_2.jpg ' B: *runs* Scarlett: *runs* Bridgette:*runs* Courtney:*runs B: *runs* Scarlett: *runs* Max: *runs* Beardo: *romps* Scarlett: *runs* B: *runs* Harold:*runs* Sam: *Runs* Jo: Commong brick for brains! *runs* Lightning: oh no you didn't just call me that *runs* Dj: *runs* Topher: *runs* Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Sky: *Runs* Sugar: *Runs* Jo: *runs* GO TEAM COMMON UGLY SLAKERS!! Lightning: *runs* We can't loose with the Lightning on your team. Sky: *Runs* Sugar: *Runs* Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Heather: Fine, this game starts. *runs* Amy: *runs* Heather: (CONF) If that girl 'Jo' me call another time .. a ugly slaker ... she get my evilness. I don't like this game, i mean .. I don't like the people. Where's Alejandro, where's Duncan. I didn't see them. (END CONF) Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Heather: *runs* Amy: *runs* Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Dj and Topher: *runs* Harold: *Runs* Sam: *Runs and heavily breaths* Lindsay: *runs wrong side* Dawn: *runs* Lindsay this way! Jo: *picks egg 17* Yay. Lightning: *jumps over Jo and steals the egg* Sha-hero!! Jo: Hey!!! *picks up egg 20* (this means Lightning has egg 17 and Jo has egg 20) Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Jo: LAZY SLAKERS KEEP ON WALKING WE CAN'T LOOSE THIS OR I WILL MAKE DINER OUT OF ONE OF YOU!! Lightning: Diner sha-deliciouse! Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Heather: *runs* Amy: *runs* Zoey: *runs* Sierra: *runs* Dawn: *picks egg 16* The chakra's in me says: this is the right choice. Lindsay: Inne minne nail! I choose for egg number 100! Dawn: Lindsay .. you must pick a egg from the numbers 1 - 28. Lindsay: Ow.. I want 17! Dawn: Allready taken .. Lindsay: *picks egg 7* Yayy! Zoey: *runs* (2) Sierra: *runs* (2) Heather: *runs* Amy: *runs* Zoey: *runs* (3) Sierra: *runs* (3) Heather: *runs* Amy: *runs* Zoey: *runs* (4) Sierra: *runs* (4) Heather: *picks number 3* Amy: *picks number 18* Dj and Topher: *runs* Harold: *Runs 3* Sam: *Runs 3* Zoey: *runs* (5) Sierra: *runs* (5) DJ and Topher: *runs* Lindsay: *Cheerleading* Give me a L! Give me a .. A! Dawn: Lindsay, stop it please. B: *runs* Harold: *Runs 4* Sam: *Runs 4* B: *runs* Scarlett: *runs* Harold: *Runs 5* Sam: *Runs 5* DJ and Topher: *runs* Harold: *picks number 3* Did you know 3 Is Du in German? Sam: *picks number 2* YES! WE DID! Dawn: Harold ... Heather picks number 3.. DJ and Topher: *gets there* Harold: Does it matter? *picks number 16 * There! Bridgette : *runs 2* Courtney : *runs 2* Bridgette:*runs 3* Courtney : *runs 3* DJ: *I'll get number 15!* Topher: Chris will be surprised of me when I'll find that pic! I know it's here *gets in spot 2* Bridgette : *runs 4* Courtney : *runs 4* Bridgette : *runs 5* Courtney ; *runs 5* Bridgette : uh number .....1 Courtney : number 28 duh its the highest number just like im gonna be Zoey: *picks 2* Sierra: *picks 13* B: *picks 24* Scarlett: *runs* (CONF) the arrogant Courtney, probably jinxed it. '''Chris: I said you all have to pick a DIFFERENT number!! Some of you picked the same number so look and see if you picked the same number as someone and change it! Scarlett: *picks 13* Harold: GOSH! 19! *picks number 19* Topher: You could've explain that z.z *picks 25* Shawn: -looks confused- Am I suppose to run -points towards the alien movie set- Dave: -runs towards the set- Huff. Huff. I. Didn't. Know. I. Could. Exercise. This. -breaths in, breaths out- Much. Bridgette : hey courtney who do you think is gonna win this year Chris: I am changing the deadline for the challenge to 6pm EST tonight 10/27/13 due to myself being unavailable ' Zoey: *picks 4* Ella: *runs* ewwwww slime Samey: *runs* its ok Max: *runs* Beardo: *whirs* Ella: *daintily avoids slime while running* Samey: *runs* wow your agile Max: *runs* Beardo: *blurs* Courtney : hmmmm maybe ME of course(Conf)i know i cant win i try to be nice to people but i just just cant '''Chris: Ella what's an alien set without a little slime? Now get moving! ' Max: *runs* Beardo: *whoops* 'Chris: Any particular reason you're making those noises Beardo? ' Beardo: *wee whoo whoop whoop* Max: *runs* 'Chris: Alright then haha ' Ella: *daintily avoids slime while running* Samey: *runs* '''Chef: *walks in* Chris where's my paycheck?!?! Max: I pick the most evil number, 23! *picks up egg 23* Beardo: *whirrr bing! bing! bing! vloop vloop* *picks up egg 27* Ella: *daintily avoids slime while running* Samey: *runs* Courtney ; come on hurry up Ella: *daintily avoids slime while running* Samey: *runs* Chris: It's in the mail Chef! *starts to sweat* Ella: 11 Samey: 14 Chris: I have tallied the votes and the Screaming Superstars have 10 points minus 5 for getting Chef's picture has a total of 5 points! The Daring Directors have 3 points minus 2 for getting Chef's picture has a total of 1 points! The Screaming Superstars win! And Topher since you picked 25 you have an invincibility idol! I didn't tell you guys about that to add a little twist, but anyways Daring Directors its time for elimination! ' Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony 1: Daring Directors '''Chris: Time to vote! Use the voting devices to click whoever you want to eliminate's picture! ' Amy: *clicks on Jasmine* I vote for you, because you didn't help us .. and you looks weird. Leonard: *clicks on Jasmine* (Sorry i had a birthday from my mom sorry) Rodney: *clicks on Jasmine* Scarlett: Eeny meeny miny moe who's the biggest losio? *clicks on Jasmine* Beardo: *wow wow womp* *clicks on Jasmine* Max: *clicks on Jasmine* Muhahahahahahaha! Ella: Jasmine Samey: Jasmine 'Chris: We have reached majority vote and the Gilded Chris Awards go to Amy, Samey, Ella, Max, Beardo, Sky, Sugar, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Leonard, Rodney and Shawn! Sorry Jasmine but your adventure ends here. ' Episode 2: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly Pre Chat Max: (CONF) With Jasmine out, evil is one step closer to victory! muhahahahahaha! Bridgette :*CONF*well jasmine wasnt such a leader anyway the newbies all see nice exept max somethings suspicios about him probally nothing Courtney :*yawns* good night everybody Bridgette ; goodnight i i guess Harold: Actually, you should be saying good morning too, because some people in specific countries are waking up at this very moment Courtnry : *throws pillow* Harold:*Gets hit* Ow! GOSH! I'm just being factual! GOSH! Good night, Bridgette Topher: YES! I knew it he would've award me with something great! I've got an immunity idol :D DJ: Congrats, buddy. How are you going to use it? Topher: Nah, not telling. I need to plan a strategy, see? Harold: People with strategys revealed not in Confessional are usually elimanated first, it's best to keep it secret Lindsay: *Looks to Bridgette.* Hi Bridge, nice shirt! Topher: I didn't even plan it yet! DJ: Well, OK *cuddles a peluche* (Also, ACTN, I'm pretty sure I wont be able to partecipate in the challenge, as tomorrow I'll come home late.) Dawn: So .. it's kind of rest here, finally. Heather: What do you talk, crazy girl. (CONF) That Hypnoze ghost girl will be voted off, when we get a elimination ceremony. Ilgh. (END CONF) Amy: So .. i am Amy ! Nice to mee you guys. Heather: *rolls her eyes* '''Chris: So how's everybody doing so far? What did you think of yesterday's challenge Lindsay: It was so fun! O my gosh, we must do it a long time .. ever! And ever! I love everyone yay! (CONF) I love this people, they are so nice to me! Yay. Dawn: It was a nice day for my chakra's Ella: *spins* (to Lindsay) I know you appreciate fashion Lady Lindsay B: *writes "Good night people." and shows it to everyone* Scarlett: I'm gonna go for a walk. (CONF) Harold said secrets can be in the confessions, let's fond some *tries to open camera* HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING!? (END CONF) Samey: Can I go with you sis? Jo: *screaming through a mega phone* TEAM SCREAMING STARS YOU SHOULD BE UP FOR MORNING PRACTICE!!! 5am a 10 MILE RUN!!!! Lightning: SHA WHAAAAT!!! Lindsay: But i dont want run! It's hurt my to's. Harold: No.... Sam: *playing games, starts running* ok Bridgette : um know way and thanks for the compliment lindsay Challenge 2 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 10/28/13 at 5pm EST ''' '''Chris: Welcome to the Western challenge. Since the Directors lost the last challenge I thought that they should be able to redeem themselves. So for this challenge the Directors are going to play as cowboys and cowgirls while the Superstars are going to play as cattle. The Directors objective is to capture all the members of the Superstars using lassos while the Superstars must evade capture. It will take 3 lines to catch a player on the Superstars (ex. *tries to catch Brick*). The Superstars can evade a capture 1 time (ex. *evades capture*). The Superstars must run back to the trailers to be safe. If 8 out of 14 Superstars make it to the trailer then they win. 3 lines to the trailer for the Superstars. If the Directors catch 8 out of 14 Superstars then they win. Ready? GO!!! Harold: Well This sucks... Ella: *lassos Jo* Samey: *lassos Jo* Jo: WHAT I AM NOT GONNA BE A COW!!! *throws her hat to the ground and start running to the trailer* Lightning: You are already a cow! *runs to the trailer* Ella: *lassos Jo* Samey: *lassos Lightning* Lightning: SHA NO WAY!! *running to the trailer* Zoey: *runs to trailer* Sierra: *runs to trailer* Ella: *lassos lightning* Samey: *lassos lightning* Ligthing: Sha B****ES Ella: *lassos Zoey* Samey: *lassos Zoey* Zoey: *runs to trailer* Sierra: *runs to trailer* Ella: *lassos Zoey* Samey: *lassos Sierra* Sierra: *gets to trailer* WOO HOO Chris: The score is 3-1 Directors! B: *runs to trailer* Scarlett: *tries to catch Harold* Ella: *lassos B* Samey: *lassos B* Bridgette : *runs* Courtney : *runs* Ella: *lassos Bridgette* Samey: *lassos Bridgette* Zoey: *evades capture* Lindsay: *runs around* Aaaahhh ! Ella: *lassos B* (zoey waited to long) Samey: *lassos Bridgette* B: *evades capture* Scarlett: *tries to catch harold* Courtney :*runs*OH NO bridgette are you ok Bridgette : hey good job catching me samey Courtney :*runs and gets to trailer* Ella: *lassos B* Samey: *lassos B* tnx Scarlett: *lassos Harold* aw man Ms. arrogant got there. Ella: *lassos B* Samey: *lassos Lindsay* Max:*lassos Lindsay* Muhahahahahaha Beardo: *bee boo swoop* *lassos Lindsay* Scarlett: *tries to catch heather* Ella: *lassos Heather* Samey: *lassos Heather* Max: *lassos Dawn* Excellent! Beardo: *doo doo yip yip* *lassos Dawn* Ella: *lassos Dawn* Samey: *lassos Sam* Beardo: *swish swish swoosh* *lassos Sam* Max: *lassos Sam* IThink we have enough! But, we should probably lasso that animal love and the military dude! Ella: *lassos Brick* Samey: *lassos Brick* Max: *lassos Brick* One more until evil wins! Muhahahahaha! Beardo: *whir whir whish* *lassos DJ* Ella: *lassos DJ* Samey: *lassos DJ* win!!! Chris: The Daring Directors win! ''' Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony 2: Screaming Superstars '''Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony! Use the voting device to tap the picture of the person you want to eliminate. Vote for anyone but DJ Harold: Um.... I hate to vote first but I'll pick Jo for losing first Sam: Uh.... Jo, there's no cheat code for losing last place B: *clicks on Heather* (Heather did not do the challenge) Jo: Atleast I tried to win *votes Heather* Lightning: the lightning almost scores Ugh I sha-vote *votes heather* Lindsay: You are so mean to me! *clicks on Jo* Dawn: I vote for you with your bad chakra's *clicks on Jo* Heather: *clicks on Jo* You think, you can get my place .. no little girl. Home sweet home. Zoey: *clicks on Jo one hundred times* Take that Jo! Am I a prissy little girl now! Sierra: Calm down Zoey. *clicks on Jo* Courtney: i i vote myself i mean i was mean to harold*clicks* Bridgette : bye bye jo*clicks* Chris: And the Gilded Chris Awards go to Dawn, B, Zoey, Lightning, Bridgette, Harold, Sierra, Lindsay, Sam, DJ, Brick, Courtney and last but not least.......Heather! Sorry Jo, but the Lame-O-Sine awaits! I have also added a spot for you to place your thoughts on your elimination! Jo's Thoughts On Her Elimination Jo: Ugh they are so stupid for sending me home first! I am their team leader, without me there is no more hope *rembles on about everyone* and Lightning's abbs aren't hot!! *rembles on and on and on and on and on* Heather should've gone. *rembles on and on and on. Episode 3: The Drama Missiles Crisis Pre Chat Chris: You better hope you win this challenge because 2 people are being eliminated tonight. Yes I said 2. It must be Tuesday! (CONF) Yeah I don't get paid to write this stuff Max: (CONF) Hehehe, perfect. With two less people, villainy will be two steps closer to victory! Muhahahahahaha! Beardo: *dun dun DUN* Bridgette :(CONF) i really want to be freinds with a newbie maybe samey or amy well the twns Courtney : um hey guys Challenge 3 Chris: Challenge starts tonight 10/29/13 at 8pm EST ''' '''Chris: For today's war themed challenge you must create a fort of some kind to protect yourselves from the incoming missles that you will be launching at each other! It will take 10 lines to build a fort and 1 to successfully launch a missile. Whichever team launches 8 missiles first wins the challenge. You MUST build a fort BEFORE you launch missiles. Why? Because one of them might hit me and ruin my beautiful face *winks* Now move actors move! Sierra: *builds fort* (1) Zoey: *builds fort* (1) Max: *starts building fort* Beardo: *buzz ching ching ching* *continues building fort* Bridgette :*builds fort* Courtney : *builds fort* Max: *continues building fort* Beardo: *buzz bang bang bang* *continues building fort* Sierra: *builds fort* (2) Zoey: *builds fort* (2) Max: *continues building fort* Beardo: *buzz bang buzz bang buzz bang* *continues building fort* Sierra: *builds fort* (3) Zoey: *builds fort* (3) Max: *continues building fort* Beardo: *whir whiz buzz bang bang* *continues building fort* Sierra: *builds fort* (4) Zoey: *builds fort* (4) Beardo: *whir whiz whiz whir bamg* *continues building fort* Max: *continues/finishes building fort* For the name of all that is evil! Are we supposed to build individual forts or a team fort? Sierra: *builds fort* (5) Zoey: *builds fort* (5) Max: Well, if I'm not gonna get an answer, I'll take the safe route! *continues building* Beardo: *shrugs* *boo boo beep boo* *continues building* Bridgette : *builds fort 2* Courtney : *builds fort 2* Max: *continues building* Beardo: *boo boo doo beep boo doo* *continues building* Bridgette :* builds fort 3* Harold: *builds fort (1)* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 2* Sam:*builds fort 1* DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 3* Sam: *builds fort 2* DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Harold:*builds fort 4* Sam: *builds fort 3* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 5* Sam: *builds fort 4* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 6* Sam: *builds fort 5* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* DJ: *builds a fort* Topher: *builds a fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* This hurts.. Heather: Poor you Lindsidiot. (CONF) I hate that Lindsay-dumb-girl (END CONF) *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Dawn: *builds fort* Lindsay: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 7* Sam: *builds fort 6* Dawn: *launch a missile* Lindsay: *launch a missile* DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Dawn: *launch a missile* Lindsay: *launch a missile* DJ: *builds a fort* Topher: *builds a fort* Dawn: *launch a missile* Nice job, Lindsay! We are in. 2 for the All Stars! Lindsay: *launch a missile* Yayy Lighting: Shawemazing! *lauch a missle* Lingsay strikes!! DJ: *builds a fort* Topher: *builds a fort* Harold: *builds a fort 8* Sam:*builds a fort 7* Max: *continues building* Beardo: *ching ching ching* *continues building* Heather: *builds fort* Amy: *builds fort* Harold: *builds fort 9* Sam: *builds fort 8* Zoey: *builds fort* (6) Sierra: *builds fort* (6) Samey: *builds fort* (1) Ella: *builds fort* (1) Harold: *builds fort 10* Sam: *builds fort 9* Samey: *builds fort* (2) Ella: *builds fort* (2) Zoey: *builds fort* (7) Sierra: *builds fort* (7) Harold: *fires* Sam: *builds 10* Zoey: *builds fort* (8) Sierra: *builds fort* (8) Sam: *fires* Zoey: *builds fort* (9) Sierra: *builds fort* (9) Bridgette :*builds fort 4* Zoey: *builds fort* (10) Sierra: *builds fort* (10) DJ: *builds fort* Topher: *builds fort* Samey: *builds fort* (3) Ella: *builds fort* (3) B: *builds fort* Scarlett: *builds fort* DJ: *finishes fort* Finally, it's done Topher: *finishes fort* Hell yeah! Now we're going to blow up the whole thing! B: *builds fort* Scarlett: *build fort* Samey: *builds fort* (4) Ella: *builds fort* (4) Sierra: *launches missle* Zoey: *launches missile* Bridgette :*builds fort 5* Courtney :*builds fort 3* Bridgette:*builds fort 6* Courtney :*builds fort 4*go team! Bridgette :*builds fort 7*yay*high fives courtney* Courtney :*builds fort 5* Max: *builds fort* Beardo: *whir whiz buzz boom* *builds fort* Topher: Hope you don't mind if a missile blows up your face *launches missile* (the first of the team lol :P) DJ: Ugh....do I have to? *sighs, then launches a missile* Chris: Okay this has gone long enough! The Screaming Superstars win for launching the most missiles ' Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony 3: Daring Directors '''Chris: Well you guys suck so go vote off 2 people using the voting device. The 2 who get the most votes is going home via the Lame-O-Sine ' Rodney: *clicks on Dave* I don't like you or something. Leonardo: *clicks on Dave* Bye. Amy: *clicks on Dave* Yeah .. i don't know why. Topher: *clicks on Shawn* And I thought you were helpful.... Max: *clicks on Shawn* You aren't evil enough! Beardo: *pew pew pew* *clicks on Shawn* Scarlett: *clicks on Dave* idk why. Ella: *clicks on Dave* Samey: *clicks on Shawn* '''Chris: Gilded Chris Awards go to everybody except..... Dave and Shawn! Lame-O-Sine is that way. Dave and Shawn's Thoughts On Elimination Episode 4: The Daring Redemption Pre Chat Chris: Well the challenge is going to be until tomorrow so chat it up until it starts. ' Max: (CONF) Muhahahahaha! All according to plan! '''Chef: *grabs Max* Come on you evil wannabe, you're coming with me. You're playing a part in the next challenge *locks him in a jail cell* ' Max: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! How am I supposed to do evil in here? *shakes on jail cell bars* Scarlett: Let me guess, prison escape genre. B: *shrugs* (CONF) *writes "Max was the first one of his team to do something and got locked up so I guess I'm next." on a piece of paper and shows it to the camera* '''Chef: Hey B can you come here for a sec. My jeep needs fixing. *ambushes B and locks him in a jail cell* Lighting: Sha-whhaaaatt!! (CONF)SHA WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!! B is taken to prison, Sha-weird!(END CONF) Sam: Oh No!! We can't level up with out all our team members!! Requesting backup! *starts attacking B' s Jail Cell like an idiot* Topher: *tries to free Max* Oh god, there's no way. He's locked for good Bridgette : oh no this is gonna be terrible we cant free b Courtney :AAAAUHHHHH WHY WONT YOU OPEN *hits foot*F**k uh im mean can someone help me he he he(CONF) i just cant be nice ive got to get someone to teach me hmmmmm..... Lindsay: *Looks to Courtney* I want hit your foot? Courtney :um what did you say? Lightning: She sha-said that she wanted to sha-hit your foot, I tought you were the sha-smart one! Topher: Sha-tup! I'm tired of your whole weird talk. *gets back trying to free Max* DJ: *to Chef* Uh, why did you put them in a cage (if the challenge it's very fast, I might not be able to do it, but since tomorrow I stay at home, there's a big chance) Courtney :and i thought that lindsay was the nice one Scarlett: I am pretty sure nice people don't curse for like 5-6 seconds. Beardo: *swish saw swish saw* *pretends to saw jail cell bars* Max: How can you incompetent fools not know how to open a jail cell from the outside?!?! All you need to do is find the key! Beardo : *shrugs* Challenge 4 Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 11/1/13 at 8pm EST Chris: As you have figured out, today is prison flick day! B and Max are locked in state of the art cells and the first part of the challenge is to find the key to the cell that is hidden somewhere in the prison (10 lines). Then you will use the key to free your teammate and make a mad dash out of the prison to avoid the cops (1 line to free your teammate, 5 to run out of jail) and obviously only 1 of your teammates has to free the contestant in jail. Lastly you must dig a hole and once you dig a hole you will see 10 tunnels, but only 5 lead to the trailers. Obviously you must pick the tunnel that you think will lead to the trailers (2 lines to dig a hole, 1 line to pick a tunnel). The team with the most players to arrive to the trailers will win. The challenge ends tomorrow 11/3/13 at 8pm EST now move actors! Sierra: *finds key* (1) Zoey: *finds key* (1) Beardo: *whoo whoot* *searches for key* Sierra: *finds key* (2) Zoey: *finds key* (2) Beardo: *doo doot* *searches for key* Sierra: *finds key* (3) Zoey: *finds key* (3) Beardo: *shoo shoot* *searches for key* Sierra: *finds key* (4) Zoey: *finds key* (4) Beardo: *bloo bloo bloot* *searches for key* Sierra: *finds key* (5) Zoey: *finds key* (5) Beardo: *roo roo root* *searches for key* Sierra: *finds key* (6) Zoey: *finds key* (6) Lindsay: *finds key*r Dawn: *finds key* Sierra: *finds key* (7) Zoey: *finds key* (7) Lindsay: *finds key* Dawn: *finds key* Lightning: *searching for a key* Sierra: *finds key* (8) Zoey: *finds key* (8) DJ: *finds key* (1) Topher: *finds key* (1) Lindsay: *finds key* Dawn: *finds key* Sierra: *finds key* (9) Zoey: *finds key* (9) DJ: *finds key* (2) Topher: *finds key* (2) Lightning: *searching for a key* (2) DJ: *finds key* (3) Topher: *finds key* (3) Scarlett: *looks for key* Sierra: *finds key* (10) Zoey: *finds key* (10) Harold: *finds key* Sam: *finds key* Courtney :*searchs for key* Lindsay: *finds key* Dawn: *finds key* Bridgette :finds key Scarlett: *looks for key* Beardo: *boo boot boo* *searches for key* Max: Come on, you fools! How long does it take to find a key!?!?!?!? I've been in here for two days! Scarlett: *looks for key* Max calm down its not always easy to find a key. Beardo: :( *doo doo doop* *searches for key* Scarlett: *looks for key* (CONF) Why does Beardo make sounds? (END CONF) Light: *Searching a key* Harold: *searches for key* Sam: *searches for key* Zoey: *unlocks B* Sierra: *unlocks B* Beardo; *foo froo froop* *searches for key* Scarlett: *looks for key* (Zoey and Sierra it's 10 lines to find the key I counted your lines it was only 9 lines) Zoey: *runs out of jail* (1) Sierra: *runs out of jail* (1) Scarlett: *looks for key* DJ: Well.....he's out...we can go *runs out of jail* (1) Topher: HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR A STUPID KEY? *searches for key* Zoey: *runs out of jail* (2) Sierra: *runs out of jail* (2) Scarlett: *looks for key* B: *tries to escape jail* DJ: *runs* Topher: *finds key* -.- Scarlett: *looks for key* B: *avoids the gaurds* DJ: *runs out of jail* (3) Topher: *looks for key* Amy: *finds key* Heather: *finds Key* Scarlett: *finds key* Yes now to free Evil Max wish I don't have to B: *sneaks behind security* (Heather the key was found you don't have to look for it) Topher: Oh, finally! DJ: *runs out of jail* (4) Scarlett: *frees Max* ok let's go the other teams are way ahead! B: *gets in disguise* Zoey: *runs out of jail* (3) Sierra: *runs out of jail* (3) Max: Aha! Freedom at last! *runs* Beardo: *shoo swoosh* *runs* Zoey: *runs out of jail* (4) Sierra: *runs out of jail* (4) B: *escapes jail* Scarlett: *tries to escape jail* (when you say "*runs out of jail*" makes me think you lost your jail) Lightning: SHAWOOOO *runs as fast as Usain Bolt* Scarlett: *grabs Lightning, gets him caught and avoids gaurds* B: *digs* Max: *runs* Beardo: *wha whoosh* *runs* Scarlett: *sneaks behind security* Zoey: *runs out of jail* (5) Sierra: *runs out of jail* (5) Scarlett: *gets in disguise* B: *digs* Zoey: *digs* (1) Sierra: *digs* (1) B: *goes to tunnel 6* Zoey: *digs* (2) Sierra: *digs* (2) Chris: Time's up and B was the only one to make it to the trailers so the Screaming Superstars win! Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony 4: Daring Directors Chris: Well its time to vote. Use those voting devices and pick your favorite loser Scarlett: I must eliminate it before it lays eggs *clicks on Leonard* Amy: I think this is the right choice.. *clicks on Scarlett* Leonard: It's time to go now, Scarlett. *Clicks on Her.* Rodney: Yep, bye. *clicks on Scarlett* Topher: Sorry, weird....dude *clicks on Leonard* Beardo: *sha swoop* *clicks on Leonard* Max: You aren't evil enough! *clicks on Leonard* Ella: *clicks on Leonard* Samey: *clicks on Leanord* Chris: The Gilded Chris Awards go to Max, Beardo, Rodney, Amy and Samey, Topher, Sky, Ella, Sugar and......Scarlett. Well young wizard, it's time for you to make like your chances of winning this game and disappear! ''' Leonard's Thoughts On Elimination Leonard: OMG! FINALLY. I can larp'ing, again. It was a shit game. Byezzz. Episode 5: Welcome to the Jungle! Pre Chat Max: (CONF) Excellent! Perfect! Things are still falling into place! Everything bows before my whim... my evil whim! Muhahahahaha! Muhahahahahaha! Amy: Why do you vote for Leonard? (CONF) You must vote for the evil and active players, when the non-active players in this competition playing, we have a biger chance to win. Rodney: (CONF) I don't trust that Max-boy... (END CONF) Topher: (CONF) I'm in a stupid team. We lost 3 challenges already, plus Max is annoying and Amy is...eh...cute....maybe.... (END CONF) DJ: *cuddles a peluche* (CONF) I don't know If I'm able to cuddle a real animal, so I have to stick with peluches.....but maybe the curse's gone, idk... (END CONF) Harold: *sigh* I'm bored Scarlett: I voted for Leonard because he was useless and inactive so he is bad for the team. Lindsay: I need a manicure, for my face. And my nails. O my gosh. TJ, did you have lipstick or something? (CONF) TJ is so nice, i love him. He's my buddy. Lightning: Uhm wannabe evil guy you're not that evil... DJ: Are you talking to me? Also, if you are, no :( Topher: *goes near amy* Hey....what's up? Bridgette : good job team Courtney : uh yeah good job team Challenge 5 '''Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 11/5/13 at 8pm EST 'Chris: Hello actors! Tody's challenge is the prehistoric genre! Going back to 3rd Season, I want you to go deep in the jungle to find prehistoric dinosaur bones and build your very own life size dino. You will be judged on your creativity aka name and explanation. You will have 24 hours to build a dinosaur and the team with the highest ranking will win. It will take 10 lines to find dino bones and 5 to build a dino. The challenge ends tomorrow 11/6/13 at 8pm EST. NOW GO! ' B: *looks for bones* Scarlett: *looks for bones* Bridgette :*looks for bones* Courtney :*loks for bones* Max: *looks for bones* Beardo: *boo boo whip* B: *looks for bones* Scarlett: *looks for bones* Max: *looks for bones* Beardo: *boo boo whip* Zoey: *searches for bones* (1) Sierra: *searches for bones* (1) DJ: *searches for bones* Topher: *searches for bones* Lightning: *search for bones* DJ: *searches for bones* Topher: *searches for bones* Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony 5: TBA Eliminated Contestant's Thoughts On Elimination: TBA